


Three's A Crowd

by ilookedback



Series: Hyggetober Challenge Ficlets [8]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: A Kiss, Cuddling, Domesticity, Multi, gentle teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilookedback/pseuds/ilookedback
Summary: “You know, she would run away with me in a heartbeat if I asked her to,” Javi tells him. His head is tucked right above hers, amused voice floating low in her ear, and they are pressed so tightly together she can feel every ridge of his body against her back.“No she wouldn’t,” Steve says. He finally lands on the right channel and lets out a sigh of satisfaction.“Yes, she would,” Javi says, and, “Yes, I would,” Connie says at the same time. Steve makes an offended noise.
Relationships: Connie Murphy/Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Series: Hyggetober Challenge Ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952407
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> For day 8 of my Hyggetober Ficlet Challenge, which is based off of [this prompt list](https://www.instagram.com/p/B201-j7ljdU/?igshid=1pflwcl5260me) and will span several Pedro fandoms (even though I probably could have been happy to write the whole month just for this ot3). Today's prompt is "cozy space."

The couch isn’t really deep enough, but Steve insists they’ll fit, and how can they tell him no? With Steve, you have to pick your battles and save up your arguments for the really important stuff (like, _don’t shoot that guy_ , Javier tells her dryly). So they cozy up together, in order by height, Steve laid out long against the back of the couch, Javi wedged between them, and Connie balanced on the edge, doing her very best not to fall off. Javi huffs a laugh behind her and tightens his arm around her waist.

“You alright?” he murmurs.

“She’s fine,” Steve says. His voice is a little distracted, focused on flipping the channels on the TV, trying to find their show. Connie reaches back blindly and smacks him on the side, and Javi laughs again.

“You know, she would run away with me in a heartbeat if I asked her to,” Javi tells him. His head is tucked right above hers, amused voice floating low in her ear, and they are pressed so tightly together she can feel every ridge of his body against her back.

“No she wouldn’t,” Steve says. He finally lands on the right channel and lets out a sigh of satisfaction.

“Yes, she would,” Javi says, and, “Yes, I would,” Connie says at the same time. Steve makes an offended noise.

“No she would _not_ ,” he insists. He reaches his long arm over the both of them, resting just above Javi’s on her belly and pulling them both tighter against him.

“Where should we go, honey?” Javi asks her, soft and musing. “Cartagena? We can live right by the sea.”

“Mmm,” she agrees. “That sounds nice.”

“Yeah? Maybe I’ll take up fishing—”

Behind them, Steve snorts at this image.

“—and you can just live in a bikini every single day.”

At that, Connie laughs, but now Steve sounds intrigued. “I’m starting to get on board with this plan,” he says. “But I’m coming, too.”

“You can visit on the weekends,” she offers generously.

Javi clicks his tongue in mock disapproval. “You won’t need him, sweetheart.” He slides his hand up her torso, skipping over Steve’s hand and cupping just below her breast, secure over her ribs. “We’ll have everything we need. I’ll take you out dancing, and we’ll make love in a hammock next to the water—”

“In a hammock??” She cranes her neck, trying to look back at his face. “That sounds like a disaster.”

“Can’t be worse than this fuckin’ couch,” he grumbles. She laughs and he bends his head down to kiss her, just a press of lips at this awkward angle, but his hand drifts up to her breast and massages lightly and it sends a shiver through her.

“Alright,” Steve concedes with a sigh. “I get it already, I’ll buy a better couch.”

Javi shoots her a wink and his hand shifts back down to tangle with Steve’s, holding her close.


End file.
